


Release

by Curley_Green



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Community: rs_500, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/pseuds/Curley_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moons when Remus is already tense and anxious are invariably the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_shadow_there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_shadow_there).



> Originally posted at rs_500 for the August 2009 round. For a_shadow_there. Keywords: burst, ocean, tremble. Dialogue: "...well?"

By the time Sirius got Remus back to their flat and into bed, he was filthy and trembling and not really conscious. Usually, he'd try to get him a quick wash before putting him into their nice, clean bed, but this month he simply pulled away the bloody sheet he'd been carried home in and let him curl up under the covers.

It had been a difficult moon. Remus had been anxious all day, pacing and staring out windows since the early afternoon with an unusual degree of anticipation. And then the wind had started, and even Sirius felt unsettled. It blew in whirls and swirls against itself, bitter, sharp ocean air. The tension in Remus's muscles pulled him so tight his body nearly hummed with it, and Sirius felt Remus might simply burst with the strain. 

The moons when Remus was already tense and anxious were invariably the worst. The storm broke as Remus convulsed and cried out.

He shuddered awake at midmorning with a soft groan. Sirius was hovering over him just a second later.

"Hurts," Remus mumbled, his face half pressed into the pillow.

Sirius stroked his hair. "I know."

"Bad one?"

"Yeah." Sirius leaned in to kiss his forehead. "You were bleeding a lot. I healed all the cuts I could find, but you need a good wash."

"Now?"

Sirius smiled. "You don't think a hot bath would feel good? I'll go run the water so you can have a nice soak in the tub. It'll be good for your muscles."

Remus moved in a way that was half nod of agreement and half burrowing deeper into the covers. Sirius just smiled and went to get the bath ready.

It wasn't fifteen feet from the bed to the bathtub, but it took a lot of patience to get Remus moving. His bones had the deep ache that came from being snapped and reformed and his muscles were tender from being pulled to fit a different body. When he was finally settled in the tub, he let out a deep sigh and a soft swear, and let his body go limp as Sirius used a soft flannel to gently wash away the dirt and blood. Then he drained the tub and filled it again with hot, clean water and stripped off his own clothes.

"What are you up to?" Remus asked as he watched Sirius with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm helping you relax." He eased Remus forward so that he could settle into the tub behind him. He started with Remus's shoulders, rubbing the muscles until the tension left with a shudder, then his hands slid down to rub the tension out of Remus's thighs. And when his hand found Remus's cock and began to tug, Remus's body trembled with a different kind of tension that built until it hit him like an ocean wave bursting against the shore and he cried out.

"...well?" Sirius said, lips brushing over Remus's shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

Remus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 30, 2009.


End file.
